Akira Ishida
|image = 250px |légende = Akira Ishida |date de naissance = 02 novembre 1967 |nationalité = Japonais |date de décès = |profession = Seiyū Acteur |films notables = Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo |séries notables = Sailor Moon Super S Neon Genesis Evangelion Mobile Suit Gundam SEED |site web = }} est un seiyū né à Nisshin au Japon, le 02 novembre 1967. Il est la voix de Kaworu Nagisa dans l'ensemble de la franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion. Biographie Akira Ishida a voulu dès son enfance être acteur en regardant la série télévisée d'animation Mobil Suit Gundam. Au lycée, il rejoint un club de dramaturgie où il joue dans plusieurs pièces de théâtre. Il rejoint ensuite la Nihon University College of Art dans la section théâtre. De 1991 à Avril 2009, il travaille au sein de la Mausu Promotion, pour finalement rejoindre la Peerless Gerbera en 2012. Lors de la première édition des Seiyū Award en 2007, il remporte le prix de la Meilleur Interprétation Masculine pour son rôle d'Athrun Zala dans Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Caractéristiques Akira Ishida interprête principalement des garçons ou des jeunes hommes dans un style qui lui est très reconnaissable. Généralement, les personnages qu'il incarne sont mystérieux. Mais en 1995, son rôle de Fish Eye, dans la série télévisée d'animatio Sailot Moon Super S, prouve qu'il est également capable d'interprêter des personnages féminins. Et son rôle de Kaworu Nagisa l'année suivante, dans ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'', renforce sa célébrité. Depuis 2002, il a déclaré ne plus vouloir interprété de personnage chantant. Voxographie Séries télévisées d'animation Longs métrage d'animation * 1991 : Ranma 1/ 2 Chūgoku nekonron daisakusen ! Okite ya buri no gekitō-hen !! : Villageois * 1992 : Sen bon matsu bara kawa to ikiru shōnen-tachi : Shouji * 1992 : Ginga hideodensetsu gaiden kogane no tsubasa * 1993 : Aoi kioku manmōkaitaku to shōnen-tachi : Yusuke Asakawa * 1995 : Slam dunk hoero Basket Man tamashī !! Hanamichi to Nagarekawa no atsuki natsu : Mizusawa Ichiro * 1996 : Kenji no toranku : Shiro Neko * 1997 : Eikō e no shupūru igayachiharu monogatari : Sugiyama Susumu * 1997 : Evangelion: Death and Rebirth : Kaworu Nagisa * 1997 : The End of Evangelion : Kaworu Nagisa * 1999 : Gundress : Ryu Saeki * 2001 : Gensomaden Saiyuki Requiem: A Requiem for The One Not Chosen * 2001 : Slayers Premium : Zero * 2001 : Panda Adventure : Quentin * 2002 : 6 Angels : JC * 2002 : Pia kyarotto e yōkoso !! 〜Sayaka no koi monogatari〜 : Maeda Koji * 2005 : Tennis No Oujisama - Futari no Samurai : Hajime Mizuki * 2005 : La Légende de la pierre de Guelel : Gaara * 2006 : Gekijō-ban Harukanaru jikū no naka de mai hitoyo : Abe Yasuaki * 2006 : Keroro Gunsō the Super Movie : Saburo * 2006 : Brave Story : Ishioka * 2006 : Détective Conan : Le Requiem des détectives : Saguru Hakuba * 2007 : Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone : Kaworu Nagisa * 2007 : Kiddy Grade * 2007 : Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion : Sōjirō Kusaka * 2007 : Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō 2: Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu ! : Saburo * 2008 : Eiga iesu! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashinokuni no happy birthday ♪ : Dry * 2008 : Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel : Mutsumi Saburo OAV Web Animation Jeux vidéo Discographie Drama Navigation Catégorie:Équipe